The Set
by BeautifulMe
Summary: What would happen if a pair of twins enters the arena? Disreguarding CF and MJ Rated M for graphic deathy stuff NO SMUT!


"Rachel Hawthorne" Effie trinket said in that thick Capitol accent.  
No.  
"Where is she?" Effie asked. Everyone around me separated and there I was frozen. "Such a pretty little thing! C'mon up dearie." I forced myself to walk to the stage. It would be the year that my older brother can't protect me. I step up onto the stage and look out at the crowd. I see my mother, she won't cry until she's home.  
"Rae!" I hear a voice that can only be my big brother, Gale. "Rae! No!" He yells before a few peacekeepers have to hold him back.  
"Well, Well I bet that handsome young miner is your brother," Effie comments before returning to the routine. She walks to the other side of the stage and reaches into the boys names. "Rory Hawthorne" I can feel my stomach drop. Not my twin brother too. He somberly steps onto the stage on the other side of Effie. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your district 12 tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She motions for us to shake hands. "And happy Hunger Games!" She smiles and ushers us into the Justice Building.

I sit in a dark room waiting to say goodbye to my family. Gale bursts through the dark wooden doors."I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Rae." Gale hugged me.  
comes in crying. "Oh no Posy, it's ok." I said trying to sooth her. "I love you Posy." I let a tear slip out. "And mom, and Prim, and Katniss," I'm nearly bawling by now. I run up to hug Gale, "Thank you for always protecting us. I love you Gale." He pushes me off.  
"Enough crying," He wipes my tears. "You remember what I showed you in the woods?" I nod. "And the traps, how to make a fire, and everything Katniss tought you?" My head bobbed up and down. "Ok." He pulled me in for one last hug. "Rory will protect you. You will come home." He whispered in my ear. Before I can say anything they are swept away by peacekeepers. I sit back on the blood red couch, waiting for the peacekeepers. My head shoots up when I hear the door. "Oh Katniss," I say throwing my arms around her.  
"Listen, you can't let them turn you into a killer, ok?" She grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.  
"I wouldn't-"  
"Rachael, there are a lot of things that people wouldn't usually do that happen in the arena." Her eyes pleading.  
"Ok." I say.  
" , times up," the peacekeeper said.  
As she was walking out the door Effie walked in. "Come Rachael, it's time for the train ride." She grabbed my arm and led me in a daze to a car. Sure I'd seen cars, everyone had, but in 12 if you were in one it usually meant one thing. We reached the station filled with somber faces and cameras. I stoned my expression. I would not be labeled as an easy target.  
I quickly walked into the train. The space would be beautiful in different circumstances. From the suede chairs to the light brown curtains, everything would be perfect. I sat in one of the way-too-comfy chairs and saw my brother followed Effie, and Peeta Melark. Under different circumstances this would be a dream come true.  
I watched Peeta cross the cart and sit in front of me.I took in a sharp breath and looked into those perfect blue eyes. I'd been practically in love with him ever since I was thirteen, when my brother made me help him and Katniss by selling their game. The baker was my favorite stop.  
"Hi," Rory said sitting next to me. He looked at Peeta.  
"Your Gales siblings aren't you? the twins?" Peeta asked looking at us.  
"Yes," Rory answered matter-of-factly.  
"How old are you?"  
Rory opened his mouth again and said something, but I didn't hear it. Gale's words finally sunk in.  
'YOU will come home,' there was only one winner. And if I was it then Rory would be... No I couldn't even think it.  
"Ror, can I talk to you?" I said, obviously interrupting something. I'm sure I looked like I was about to cry, because, frankly, I was.  
"Uh-Sure?" Rory said looking worriedly at me.

I knew Peeta was there but I didn't care now. "Did you talk to Gale before we left?"  
He looked down, "Yes, did you?"

"Yes"  
"How could you?" I said shooting up out of my chair. I knew everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. How could Rory let me go back without him?  
The rest of the train ride I refused to come out of my room. I couldn't believe what Rory had done.


End file.
